


the ink flows down into a dark puddle

by ShipperTrash08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a single mother and designer, loves Chat Noir, the one that abandoned her.But Adrien Agreste is here now.Will she ever move on?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 7





	the ink flows down into a dark puddle

Do you remember me?  
_I loved you.  
  
_Your smile pierces holes in my wall of sadness.  
  
_You would smile, and you would flirt.  
  
_Even Emma likes you.  
_  
You were so understanding.  
  
_You sent me a secret smile from across the room...  
  
_picked me up when I was down...  
  
_an urge I can't escape...  
  
_a fairy-tale knight to rescue me away for a moment, just a moment.  
  
_ I have a daughter...  
  
_**I loved you.**  
  
_a daughter that I have to hold close to my heart...  
  
_I´ll never forgive you.  
  
_yet you love her like your own...  
  
_Never.  
  
_I can't deny my feelings for you.  
  
_I thought I was special...  
  
  
_You are my everything.  
  
_I thought you **loved me**.  
  
_Whispering wonderful things in my ear...  
  
_Was I just a toy to manipulate?  
  
_I cherish seeing your face every day. _  
  
sigh.  
  
_My love never ended, did it? _  
_  
_it's not your fault  
  
_My heart goes crazy when you pass... _  
_  
_you never knew  
_  
I know you feel it too... _  
  
you never knew...  
_  
Is this wishful thinking? _  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
_So, Adrien Agreste.  
  
_Chat Noir,  
  
_I have something to tell you...  
  
_I'm sorry, but...  
  
_I love you.  
  
_I moved on._  
  



End file.
